Mancante
by NickiNarcissistxoxo
Summary: He finally cleared his throat when she made a move to her car. "I wanted to… apologize," He said, his azure blue eyes finally meeting her jade ones. "For what? Ruining my life? Or killing me?" "You aren't dead Bonnie," "No, not as yet," She said turning to face him. "But I will be soon enough." - ON HIATUS.
1. Death Sentence

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. They all belong to the CW, LJ Smith and other parties._**

* * *

**_Mancante Chapter 1: Death Sentence_**

_"Isn't something missing?_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_  
_You forgot me long ago_  
_Am I that unimportant?_  
_Am I so insignificant?_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_  
_You won't try for me, not now_  
_Though I'd die to know you love me_  
_I'm all alone_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

"I give up," Bonnie said pressing her back to the wall and sliding down until she was sitting.

Elena frowned reaching over to touch Bonnie but she drew back when Bonnie flinched, whispering "Don't"

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Elena asked kneeling close to her but not attempting to touch her.  
Bonnie shot Elena a glare that instantly made her regret being so close to a powerful yet volatile witch.  
"Cut the crap Elena, he killed Shane… my only hope." Pause "He condemned me to an inevitable death Elena, I'm not going to be able to control myself and I'm going to end up just like Shane's wife. Dead."

Her voice went down, the despair creeping into her tone and she knew all four vampires in the house could hear her perfectly.  
Elena's eyes stung with unshed tears at her friend's bleak expression. "Bonnie, no, this is not the end. Just tell me what you need and I'll get it or do it."

Bonnie gave her a weak smile. "You can't help me Elena." Elena flinched "I've done everything to protect you and I've done some things I'm not proud of and I've wanted to kill Damon for all the things he's done- which was mostly for your sake- and I've loathed him. But, I give up Elena."

"I'm so sorry Bonnie!" Elena repeated over and over as she let the tears flow freely.

Bonnie looked up to meet her friends eyes which were red from crying. She smiled and began to stand up which prompted Elena to move away.

Bonnie pressed her hand lightly on Elena cheek, "Oh precious queen Elena," She said before Elena pulled away looking like she'd been slapped instead to lightly touched "You don't know what it's like to be the person who gets trampled on all so Elena can get what she wants,"

Elena stared at her but didn't get angry at her words because it wasn't said with malice but in a sad matter of fact tone. Damon rounded the corner into Elena's living room and stared daggers at Bonnie who simply smiled sadly at him and walked to the door and threw it open, letting the cold fall air bite at her face. She abandoned her coat and car keys on the coach but made no attempt to retrieve them. She simply walked out into the street, with no idea where she was going or why.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! "Caroline stood on the front porch calling out to her friend, her words running together in succession sounding like a chan. She turned to glare at Damon.

"Well you certainly have a knack for ruining people's lives, don't you?"

Damon snorted at the witch's retreating figure before turning his scornful gaze to Caroline when Elena addressed him, eyes ablaze.  
"Damon, you will find her and fix this. So help me God, if Bonnie dies, I'll stake you myself."  
She was shaking her head in rapid, jerky movements that was causing Damon wonder if she was having a mental breakdown or something.

"Elena," Damon said reaching to over to shake some sense into her but she was no longer welded into Stefan's side. She had put the whole room between them. Damon's face turned impassive but not before a tic attempted to take residence in his jaw.  
"Don't you dear touch me," She said; seething. "You're not welcome here any more Damon, please leave."

* * *

One pair of flats sat right inside the front door of the dark house. One scarf was thrown haphazardly on the coat hanger. Bonnie shivered. She didn't want to go into this strange house; it held no warmth for her.

She sat on the one of the two chairs that occupied the porch and sighed. She felt lonely- and cold- after leaving Elena's she had felt free, unburdened and even maybe came to terms with her impeding death.  
She might even plan her own funeral but now an ache was gnawing at her. A deep loneliness that she had felt since young but had filled she had filled the void with useless things like fashion magazines, cheer-leading and watching cooking shows hoping that when her dad came home, she'd show him that she was fine.

Now – basically giving up on her life, she hummed under her breath; a series of random songs that always led back to something depressing.

Bonnie sighed; she didn't know how long she sat there studying the cloudless, star filled skies before she fell asleep in the chilly November air.  
It was all a trap; the supposed 'freedom' that she got for leaving her so called friends who relied so much on her that it was overbearing … It had looked so tantalizing but it felt so lonely.

She knew she couldn't just rid herself of her friends, they were more than her friends; they were family. But she could very well try.

* * *

He was outside her house, watching from the bushes as she hummed and then sometimes belted out lines of outrageously sad songs. She looked happy one minute but terribly sad the next, always sneaking covert glances at the front door. Possibly waiting for her absentee father to make an appearance and comfort her? What was that look that crossed her face, he vaguely wondered.

Confliction.

Yes, that was what he saw cross her face.

Damon almost felt sorry for the little witch. But it was all her fault Elena was angry with him, though he did kill that annoying professor. The only reason he was outside of the witch's house is because Elena had seemed so confident in laying down his sentence. He had almost stepped back and gulped, begging and pleading her to forgive him.

Honestly the only reason he hadn't been groveling was to save face with the two other spectators.  
But this was the only way to redeem himself in her eyes. Probably this would be what softened her up to him. This may be the only ticket to her heart.

He could be redeemed by helping Bonnie.

He stood in the bushes watching as the curled form stirred and rubbed sand out of her blurry eyes before surveying her surroundings that was bathed in the dull glow of dawn. She lifted her face up to the glow of the sun, baring her neck before smiling when the wind blew a little stronger and the rustling of the brown leaves that clung to the branches of the tree like it was their lifelines, trying to hold on to it's creator. Some gave of the weaker ones gave up the fight and let themselves be blown away by the strong gust to litter the lawn where everything would be over.

Bonnie took one last look around, her smile fading and her eyes flickering. She sighed before retreating to the confides of her home where she would mostly likely catch some more sleep.

* * *

Damon had spent most of his time avoiding everyone that comprised their little gang. He hated seeing Elena's frown of disapproval anytime he came near, normally her hash words were forgotten or discarded once he pouted, charmed and falsely promised his way out of it but she was having none of his nonsense this time.

Her frowns mirrored Caroline's. In all the time Damon had spent in Mystic Falls he had never seen Caroline and Elena as synchronized as they were now with the hatred of everything Damon their common denominator.

He avoided Stefan because – well – he was Stefan, the good brother that would try to help him help Bonnie, but he couldn't show Stefan how desperate he was to get back into the good graces of his girlfriend.

Of course Stefan knew but knowing about it and seeing it was two totally different instances.

He was in love with his little brother's girlfriend who probably liked him like one likes you're friend's younger sibling, you were annoyed by their presence but you tolerated them for the sake of your friend. How pathetic could he get?

And he was avoiding Matt and Jeremy for obvious reasons, because they had long since gotten weary and was unforgiving of his bull shit and he didn't doubt that hunter boy Jeremy would attempt to stake him one he was in a five mile radius and killing Elena's little brother would be another big no no he didn't want to make.

Damon threw back the bottle of scotch, bypassing the pretenses of being civilized by the use of fine vintage crystal tumblers. The sting was instantaneous and he looked down at the object in his hand, the effects of the alcohol quickly fading. He fingered the photograph of Elena, Caroline and Bonnie he had lifted from her place earlier in the year.

Elena and Caroline had looked so cheerful and bubbly, their smiles wide and contagious while Bonnie was sandwiched between them, her eyes smiling and a small smirk on her lips, a mischievous look.

Damon groaned and twisted in his seat, a constricting sensation filled his chest cavity.  
He had just sentenced a little girl to her death, compared to him a baby. She hadn't even made it out of adolescence and she was going to be overwhelmed by Expression and possibly die in the process.

Even as precocious as Bonnie was, she was still a child- by his standards anyhow. He chided himself for the lapse in judgment he had made when he let his anger overwhelm him and he killed the only person who knew where to find the cure. The cure that could turn Elena into a human again and he would no longer have eternity to pursue her.

He really was a selfish bastard.

Damon donned his leather jacket and slipped out the door.

What was she supposed to feel? When you know you're going to lose control and could possibly hurt everyone you love before going down in a ball of flames.

She had been posed with a lot of questions over the last few days but one question still bombarded her. One she couldn't respond to, just 4 simple words "How are you feeling?"

It was no longer a frivolous question asked with a light and cheerful expression but now it weighted a lot, a weight she imagined pressing down on her neck and shoulders. It held a somber tone, turning the conversation to a stalemate.

Bonnie didn't know how she felt about anything. She felt troubled, she tried reaching out to her mother but her searched had yielded nothing, merely proving that the relationship between them was merely biological.

Her mother had rather go raise other people's children instead of her own, the child she carried for nine months and then abandoned before she was 4. She had abandoned Bonnie for a second time recently instead of trying to get to know her only daughter.

Bonnie reeled, so how were you supposed to feel when you're dying? Regretful that you hadn't accomplished more? Sorry that you were leaving all your loved ones behind? Relieved to be leaving the pain behind?

But this wasn't a terminal illness that she was suffering with. She didn't know how long she had again. In fact, she had been normal so far; her magic not fluctuating wildly. She felt fine, withdrawn probably, trying to come to terms with everything.

Everyone had been annoyingly sweet to her, trying not to provoke her ire, afraid that any little thing might cause her wrath to be unleashed.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy said jarring her out of her daze.

"Mhmm?" She mumbled as she mentally tried to skim their conversation and calculate what he could have possibly asked her. She gave up with an inaudible sigh that was made noticeable by the movement in her shoulders.

"What did you say again?"

Jeremy gave her a small smile to mask his annoyance "I asked if you probably wanted to go get something to eat later?"

Bonnie smiled at him but it left a bitter taste in her mouth. Was he really asking her out? Even after he cheated on her with a fricking ghost?

"I'm sorry Jer, but I have a ton of stuff to do." Jeremy's face fell marginally and Bonnie grimaced at the words that were about to barrel out of her mouth. The words that suggested she honestly had things to do and wasn't just trying to shut off whatever he wanted to re-develop between them.

"Probably another time?" She said and he smiled at her before nodding and promising to call her.

She braced her back on the cool steel of her locker and captured her lip between her teeth. She could feel magic boiling under her skin, an insistent thud, like a heartbeat. So familiar and welcoming but oh so scary.

Bonnie's breathing was boarding on labored and she looked around covertly, the halls were almost deserted and the doors were so close. She used her magic to shroud her and she ducked out of the stuffy halls that were littered with fliers and the stench of teenagers and into the fresh fall air were the sun was beating down on her face.

Only two periods to go until school was out, she might as well enjoy the fleeting ruminants of fall, her favorite time of year because it reminded her of her Grams. Nature was swirling around her so close- well she was a witch she was in tune with nature but it just seemed so much closer, like a warm blanket shrouding you, protecting you.

She shivered and ran her hand the length of her arm, she missed her Grams. Bonnie cut across to her car and stopped when she saw a familiar 1967 Chevy Camaro parked right next to her little Prius and Damon leaning against it.

Bonnie continued her journey over to her car, her keys jiggling in her hand alerting him to her presence.

"Bonnie," He said leaning off of his car once she was within earshot.

"Damon?" Bonnie said scrunching up her nose. "If you're looking for Elena, she still has two periods of Biology to go."

Damon shook his head "I'm actually looking for you,"

One of Bonnie's perfectly sculpted eyebrows shot up "For?"

Damon looked all around, not meeting her penetrating gaze and made a nervous movement with his foot. He finally cleared his throat when she made a move to her car.  
"I wanted to… apologize," He said, his azure blue eyes finally meeting her jade ones.

Bonnie chuckled and turned on her heels, putting her books and her bags in her car.  
"For what? Ruining my life? Or killing me?"

"You aren't dead Bonnie," He said and his hands balled into fists. Her tone was neutral, no trace of anger in it but she could attack him any moment now.

"No as yet," She said turning to face him. "But I will be soon enough."

"I want to help you," Damon said ending the pressure put on his knuckles. She searched his face and then she laughed again, a small genuine laugh. She honestly thought this was funny.

"You don't want to help me, you want to get back into Elena's good graces because she's not speaking to you and the sight of you disgusts her,"

Damon grabbed her wrist, her fingers biting into her small limb. "Bonnie, I'm you're only hope,"

"I may have given up on hating you Damon but I rather take my chances,"

His fingers dug deeper and her eyes glazed over and she merely took one look at his grip on her hand before his brain exploded; over and over again.

"Boooniiieee!" Damon chanted inconsistently, anytime he could think through the pain.

A smile broke out on her face when he fell to her feet and made weak gurgling sounds. The wind picked up speed around her, spinning around her and the useless limp – that was Damon and she reveled in the feeling of ultimate power.

Damon groped around until he found Bonnie foot and yanked at it weakly but that seemed to do the trick. The wind died down and she stopped her brutal assault on Damon.  
Her hand flew up to cover up the strangled sound that escaped her mouth as she watched Damon on the ground.

She helped him up and leaned him against his car. "_I'msosorry,I'msosorry,I'msosorry," _She chanted in succession, so much so that it sounded like another language.

Bonnie bit her down hard on her lip before sending Elena a text, sparing the recovering Damon a regretful look before getting into her car and gunning it out of the school parking lot.


	2. Buried by the words of a Liar Part 1

_**Mancante Chapter 2: Buried By The Words Of A Liar Part 1**_

Her long chocolate locks were spread out in an uneven halo around her head and her left hand lay on the cold marble of the flat headstone next to her. She turned her head slightly watching the brilliant hues of orange leaves that covered the words that were etched under her eyelids.

IN LOVING MEMORY OF SHEILA BENNETT, BELOVED MOTHER AND GRANDMOTHER.

Bonnie's eyes stung as she turned her head away and listened to the whistles of the wind that sounded as if they were mocking her. The branches of the trees bent submissively to the will of the wind, shedding more of its leaves. Bonnie lay observing nature continue its long transition from autumn to winter. She noticed how the trees accepted their fate with barely any protest; probably that's what she should do too.

_No,_ she was a fighter. She couldn't go down without a fight.

* * *

**I'm leaving the same way I came in  
Looking forward but I can't see straight  
It's just like I know where I'm going  
It's just like me to fool myself  
I'm right here  
Buried by the words of a liar  
I'm right here...  
But I'm alive and I'm still breathing  
That day becomes so haunting  
You didn't say enough, we were mistaken  
My mind plays it over and over**

**Slow motion  
But we're moving faster, moving faster  
So much further  
Let's not lose control  
Light a match just to watch it burn  
Struck  
Light a match just to watch you burn  
Where are you going? How far?  
Where are you going?  
Let's give them Hell!**

**That day becomes so haunting**  
**You didn't say enough, we were mistaken**  
**My mind plays it over and over**

**Slow motion**  
**But we're moving faster, moving faster**  
**So much further**  
**Let's not lose control**  
**I'll bite the bullet**  
**Just to save myself... Oh!**  
**Oh no, this ship is quickly sinking**  
**We gotta take control, gotta take control**  
**Oh no, this ship is quickly sinking**  
**We gotta take control, gotta take control**

* * *

It seemed ridiculous that she was here, standing in front of this imposing manor of the man whom she had tried to kill not days earlier. Bonnie had wanted to apologize but it didn't seem fair to her, for her to apologize to Damon who had put her through hell since his arrival. Yes, she knew that she no longer wanted to hold grudges against him but that didn't mean she had to stop being wary of his actions.

Bonnie marched through the perpetually open front door and found Stefan in living room.

"Stefan," Bonnie said and he drew his attention to her.

"Oh hey Bonnie," Stefan said putting down the book he was reading. "How have you been?"

Bonnie shrugged at the question in annoyance; she was tired of people covertly asking if she was ready to blow a gasket. The chandelier in the middle of the room exploded and minute shards of glass rained down on the room.

Stefan looked at the scene wide eyed before looking at Bonnie's nervous expression. She was fighting convulsions that her body wanted to shroud her in.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip and took calming breaths, "Where's Damon?"

Stefan directed her to Damon's room and took a last look at the splinters on the ground before tip-toing around it. Damon's mess.

"Damon," Bonnie said uncertainly as she knocked on his door and pushed it open, Damon stood by the window his silhouette illuminated in the glow of twilight.

"Damon," Bonnie said again when she closed the door behind her.  
He turned his head at a precarious angle to look at her. He set down his crystal tumbler and turned when he realized she hadn't said anything.

"I have a great mind to rip your throat out right now."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and all the loose furniture in his room rattled a bit before stopping.  
"Let's just skip the threats, Damon. I can hold my own against you and besides you wouldn't hurt me because I'm Elena's best friend and you've way past the point of acting recklessly and then having her forgive you by pouting or batting those long eyelashes of yours."

Damon said nothing just simply glared at her, a tic making an appearance at his jaw.  
He reached for his tumbler when Bonnie took a seat at the edge of his bed.

"Why are you here?"

Bonnie took in everything in Damon's room, slowly before replying.

"You offered to help me before so I'm here to accept,"

Damon snorted and Bonnie's eyes snapped up to his face. She stood and walked in front of Damon.  
"Are you really going to refuse me now?"

Damon said nothing, just sized the little witch up.  
"Why take up my offer now?"

Bonnie turned away from him, walking over to his dresser "Does it matter?"

She turned back to face him and he gave her a look. She scoffed and walked to the door but he was in front of her.

"I think you're afraid of what you are capable of," Pause "I heard what happened with Jeremy and how you almost killed him," Pause. "How are we gonna do this anyway? Didn't Professor Shady Hypnotize you or something?"

Bonnie jerked back and her eyes stung. She ground her teeth together.  
"Just find some way help to me Damon, You offered and I'm taking you up on that offer,"

Bonnie squared her shoulders and looked around at the furniture that had begun to shake again. She slipped past Damon, out of the boarding house and into the safety of her car.

Her hands were shaking with pent up tension from unreleased magic and the clouds were darkening and rolling together.

She tried to calm herself but she broke into a hyperventilation spell. She wasn't just doing asking for help for herself; she was asking for help for everyone else. Even if she ran from Mystic Falls; she would only leave death and destruction in her path.

* * *

The light refracted on the stain glass of the Salvatore Boarding House and Bonnie's head titled to watch the colorful reflection that was left on the floor. She was here early and she was informed that Damon was now taking a shower.

Bonnie stood and walked over to the bookshelf. She ran her fingers over the spines of the books were probably as old as the inhabitants of this house – or even older.

"Hey," A voice said casually and her head instantly snapped up to the voice.

"Damon," Bonnie said in acknowledgement.

"Come on," Damon said indicating for her to follow him. He led her out the back door and into the vast back yard.

He turned towards her palms out. "Okay, so I'm going to try something. I have no guarantee it'll work but I came across it in my reading,"

One of Bonnie's perfectly shaped eyebrows shot up almost to her hair line.  
"You read?" She asked incredulously.

Damon made a face but didn't dignify her question with a response.

"Okay, so tell me exactly what you did in your session with Professor Shady Pants."

Bonnie frowned and folded her arms in front of her chest, slowly recalling all her various sessions with Shane.

"So let me get this straight, you have no idea exactly what he was doing to help you practice magic again and you just went along with it?"

Bonnie looked away, she was being scolded on ethics with Damon, who she didn't even think could tell right from wrong. He didn't know what it was like to not have magic and he sure as hell didn't know how good it felt to use expression.

"Damon, just do what you're going to do."

Damon stepped close to her, invading her personal bubble. Bonnie wanted to take a step back under his intense azure gaze but instead her spine got ramrod straight.

Damon searched her face for something before capturing her face between his hands. Bonnie's arms fell limply to her sides and the tension in her body increased.

Their gaze never broke and it took a while before Damon spoke again but it wasn't mocking or condescending as usual. It was soft, almost breathless.

"Now relax," He requested gently and the tension receded slightly from her body.  
"Look deeply into my eyes and remember the colour, all the details and when you could remember every single detail about them remember how it felt to use magic, the good kind." Pause "Remember how different it is to Expression and that you're stronger that it is. You have the power to stop using it any time you wanted to."

Bonnie nodded slightly and looked into his blue eyes, examining the black ring that wound around his pupil and the mosaic of green and gold flecks in them. She gripped the bare wrists of the hands that were still on her face and closed her eyes. Her hands were warm on his.

Damon gulped and watched as Bonnie's eyes closed with a sleepy flutter and her tiny hands held on to his with a force that would probably have a human yelping by now. The soft skin under his fingertips was pulsating steadily with blood and he found himself humming a soft rhythm to her pulse.

He didn't know how long they were standing there for when the wind picked up aggressively and under Bonnie's closed lids he could see her eyes darting about quickly.

Damon lowered his voice to a calm timbre "Bonnie, its okay. You can control this it's not stronger than you are."

Bonnie's breathing hitched and her eyes flew open. She pulled Damon's hands away from her face and the wind increased and got colder in the already chilly late autumn sun. Her eyes found Damon's in the midst of chaos.

"Bonnie, you can fight it." He urged.

The wind died gradually, with much effort and Bonnie dropped to her knees hard.  
Her voice broke "It's too hard,"

Damon kneeled next to her not sure if to comfort her or not but she saved him the trouble by hugging him. Her body shivered but Damon didn't think it was due to the weather. He hugged her tighter resting his chin on top of her head as she calmed down.

It was destroying her, and it was partially his fault. His careless attitude is what got him -and her- in this predicament in the first place.  
Damon sighed inwardly, if he wanted to he could have shared out the blame equally amongst their little gang for pushing Bonnie, and having her resort to Expression but he was actually tired of not owning up to his mistakes.

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think and probably follow me on tumblr? My url is witheyezwideshut The song at the beginning is To Hell and Back by BlessTheFall **


	3. Buried By The Words OF A Liar Part 2

**A/N:Hi guys, I can't say I was too trilled with the amount of reviews for chapter two... and it really discouraged me because if you guys don't like it what's the point right? But as they say "Ever failed. No matter. Try again. _Fail again_. _Fail better_." Samuel Beckett  
So I'm trying again. Please review! :)  
Ohh PS. Elena is a bit OOC in this chapter but I like it so oh well! xP  
-Nica **

* * *

_**Mancante Chapter 3: Buried By The Words Of A Liar Part 2**_

'**For we do not easily accept evil of those whom we love the most.'  
-Peter Abelard  
**_

The sun had already set and the whole second floor of the Bennett residence was in darkness save for one room bathed in the dull glow of candle light. Bonnie had sat all evening examining the flame but hadn't attempted to us magic on it. A pressure had built along her spine and neck, a tension of sorts. Bonnie bit her lip and glanced anywhere but at the fire. Her room looked different in this light; it looked haunted. Bonnie's eyes drifted back to the candle and the tension in her neck was almost enough for her to cry out. Her magic was building up with no way to get out. She couldn't say she's ever felt the sensation before. She licked her dry lips. It was only a bit, nothing to feel guilty about, just a little indulgence. A quote by Oscar Wilde jumped out of her brain at her "I can resist anything except temptation." Yes, just a little. Bonnie bit her lip and the flame in front of her roared under her steady gaze. She sighed in relief that the painful tension in her body was receding. It was only a little; it wasn't going to happen again. 'I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine'  
Bonnie repeated that little mantra to herself for a few minutes but in the back of her mind, she didn't believe it one bit.

* * *

Elena was here, Damon could hear her.

She rounded the corner from the kitchen and stopped short when she saw him sprawled out on the coach, his usual drink in his hand. She blinked a little and folded her arms over her chest.

"Hi Damon," Elena said a little uncertainly. God, Damon had almost forgotten how beautiful she was.

"Elena," He nodded his head to her. There were locked in an awkward stare for a while before he broke the silence.

"Elena, I'm sorry for all this," He gestured with his free hand, tipping his head back and his eyes closed.

Elena bit the inside of her cheek, hard. "Dam-"She was interrupted.

"But it's not all my fault. Why aren't you angry at Professor shady pants as well? He got Bonnie into all of this,"

"Da-"

"And why not angry with the Originals? Or Bonnie herself for having such a strong moral compass and not being willing to admit that she can't save everyone-"

"Damon, stop."

"Or yourself? Her mom abandoned her to protect you, her grandmother died because you couldn't stand to leave me in the tomb, most of her misfortunes came about from your-"

"Damon! STOP!" Elena screamed; finally letting up her calm façade. She couldn't stand it anymore, of course she knew in the back of her mind that she had a hug part to play in all the troubles that befell Bonnie and she'd be damned if she let Damon point out her flaws and shortcomings.

Damon was standing in front of her now, his eyes calm. Neutral.

"I think you don't want to step up to your short comings because you won't be able to stand it if she hated you. Oh how much easier it is to blame the self proclaimed bad guy who had no problems doing whatever it takes to get the job done. "

Damon turned away from her, walking at a slow loping pace to the liquor cabinet.

"Cut the crap Damon, it's not like you care." Pause "Ever since you found out Katherine was playing you and she was never in that tomb you began whole heartedly pushing your feelings for her onto me. You're only doing this since I asked you to; don't go around growing a conscience and trying to blame others for your lack of good judgment."

Damon turned on his heels and let his glass crash at his feet, spilling his drink everywhere. His eyes were livid and trained on her as she finished the rest of her sentence.

"These are the moments, Elena, that you remind me so much of Katherine. Give me on reason I shouldn't just leave Judgey to her own devices?"

Elena leaned up against the doorframe, taking no offense at his words. "We are Petrovas after all Damon," Pause "It's not my fault you love me Damon and it's not my fault, I'm no good for you."

She pushed off of the doorframe and smiled at Damon, "Anyways, your sudden growth of a conscience means that's you're going to continue helping her even if I don't put up with your horrible attitude and obvious flirting,"

"I found Lucy," He stated after a few minutes of thoughtful silence. He turned away from her. He heard Elena's intake of breath and already felt all the questions ready to burst out of her. "She'll be her in four days and there might be something she can do… she's not sure."

Both Damon and Elena heard the door open and close and Elena cast a smile at Damon's back before leaving, "Good job, Damon."

Damon sighed making it back to the coach to slouch into his previous position minus his drink.

* * *

Damon grabbed her wrist when she was near, his eyes narrowing to slits. She smelt different, like a hint of cinnamon. The way she always smelt when she just did magic.

He let her go and smiled. "Morning sunshine," He cooed playfully.

She watched him suspiciously, her heart rate picking up before picking up her usual role of useless banter. "Morning Creepy,"

"Oh Bonnie, you crack me up,"

"Oh Damon, you make me wanna _throw _ up," She smiled sweetly at him, a mirror of the smile he just given to her.

His smile slipped of his face as she let her long chocolate locks out of her clip and proceeded to put her hair into a high ponytail.

"Seriously? You know many women find me attractive. Everywhere I go women are just begging to get ravished by me."

Bonnie paused and then smiled inwardly; he had really taken offense to her comment. Yes she had found him attractive but the fact that he's a complete cocky asshole at times overrides his attractiveness that and the fact that he was obsessing over Elena.

"Yeah, probably middle aged women who live alone with 12 cats and have to take lots of breasts lifts and Botox injections to keep their boobs and faces from going on the soft side,"

Damon grimaced and stepped closer to Bonnie, invading her personal bubble. Her heart rate sped up, his too blue eyes capturing her green eyed gaze. Oddly enough it reminded her of the other day when she had almost dissolved, near to tears in his arms. It would have been disastrous if she had actually cried in front of him.

"So you're saying that you don't find me attractive? And if the chance presented itself you wouldn't ride me like an animal?" Insert obnoxious Damon eyebrow dance here.

Bonnie broke out into a round of hysterical laughter almost falling off of the kitchen stool. Damon stepped back and she was sure if Damon was human, he would have been blushing profusely by now.

Bonnie was gasping for air when Damon stood on her left looking unamused.

"Come on," He said a little gruffly and began walking, not casting his glance backwards to see if she was following.

He led her up to his room, where the heavy dark curtains were closed and a few scented candles were lit on the bedside table; they captured her senses; her sense of smell, they smelt of vanilla and honey. Her sense of taste, her tongue was suddenly heavy and dry and every time she swallowed she tasted sand. Her sense of sight, their combined flickering was so compelling. Her sense of hearing was muted and she wondered if it felt as good as if looked.

She was walking towards the flame, hand outstretched when Damon caught her by her wrist.  
"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," She replied quickly, casting fugitive glances toward the flame. The pressure was building in her neck. "J-J-Just put it out,"

"What?"

"PUT OUT THE CANDLES DAMON!" she yelled, yanking her hand out of his grip and turning away from him, rubbing the back of her neck. The way the fire called to her, wasn't just in a magical sense any more but in a physical sense too.

Bonnie could tell Damon's gaze was on her as he put out the candles, stealing away the little illumination that it gave off.

The tension receded but not Damon's gaze. "What are we doing here? Are you gonna try to seduce me?" She had meant for it to be light; playful even but her voice sounded strained.

"Are you okay?" He asked, touching her shoulder.

"I'm fine," She said harshly pulling away from him. "Don't act like you give a rat's ass. Just go on."

An awkward silence fell on them "I'm not doing this for Elena, Bonnie. I genuinely feel bad about this."

"And if I wasn't Elena's friend, you wouldn't have given a second thought to doing what you did right?" Pause "That's it Damon, you're blatant disregard for human life and not caring about anything but getting what you want, that's why she doesn't want you."

A growl escaped Damon's throat and his fists were balled up, his knuckles turning white from the strain.

"That's quite enough Bonnie, if I want you to tell me what's wrong with me. I'll give you a call."

"Damon-" Bonnie began, not sure what she was going to say to patch up his ego but she was glad he cut her off.

"Lie down, before I change my mind about not ripping your throat out."

Bonnie gulped but kept her head high as she made it over to the huge four poster bed. She sat, bouncing a bit before lying flat on her back.

She watched as he lit some incense and held it closer to her.

"These incense will help you sleep and when you're asleep, I'm going into your mind."  
Bonnie stiffened  
"I'm going to try to implant thoughts, suggestions and whatever else that's necessary for you to associate Expression with pain. I know it sounds bad but in my reading, negative reinforcement is best."

Bonnie nodded hesitantly and licked her dry lips, she was getting dizzy.

"Damon-"She managed to get out before she got pulled under by sleep. She grabbed his wrist weakly, looking into blue orbs "Don't go ...prying in there...you might not..like what you…see."


	4. Buried By The Words Of A Liar Part 3

**AN: Hey guys, I had problems with this chapter and it really didn't come out how I wanted it to. I didn't know if to make Bonnie's mind like an onion, where her memories where encasing and hiding her other side or just do another approach. I tried my best with this chapter. Please review! :'( Don't hate me. Please.**

* * *

**"What a waste it is to lose one's mind. Or not to have a mind is being very wasteful. How true that is."**

** -Dan Quayle **

* * *

_**Mancante Chapter 4: Buried By The Words Of A Liar Part 3**_

Damon wasn't sure what to expect when he entered Bonnie's mind. Everyone's is different; everyone unconsciously arranges their minds to protect themselves, to organize their thoughts and memories or even cope with stress.

What could be so bad in Bonnie's pretty little head that she wouldn't want him prying? Some embarrassing memory? Dirty thoughts of him?  
Damon couldn't really say that Bonnie's warning had quelled his curiosity, if anything it had only intensified it.

He opened his eyes when he felt the jarring motion that accompanied dropping into someone's mind (Not that he did it often. Please, who do you think he is?) He was in the middle of a wide hallway with dark wooden doors set at intervals on both sides and worn light brown hardwood floors. Damon looked around the hallway; on both sides it stretched so far you couldn't see the end.

_Wow, her mind is creepy._ Damon shrugged and chose the left path, the safest bet. If he had thought the doors would be labeled alphabetically or even labeled at all, he was sadly mistaken.

Damon tried the first door on his left; it gave way to an old creepy looking cinema, with a projector set up in the middle of the room and the film was rolling. It was of Bonnie, when she was around 10 or 11; she was with Caroline and Elena in the park, where she's not thinking about making a grocery list or what chores she should do.

"_**Do you want to spend the night by me? My mom's buying pizza and we rented some movies" Caroline asked Bonnie as they packed up their skipping ropes and board games.  
"No," She replied putting on her helmet, "My dad's going to be home at 9 Care,"  
"What are you going to do until then?" Elena piped up.  
Bonnie shrugged looking uncomfortable with their mother hen attitude towards her "Probably catch up on some chores and watch Cake Boss reruns."  
"That sounds horrible, you're gonna turn old and grey before your time." Caroline said looking at Bonnie with pity evident in her eyes.  
"Care!" Elena said hitting Caroline on her arm.  
"Ow!"  
"Look she didn't mean that, she just wants to bully you into coming over."  
"Its fine, Elena." Bonnie smiled and hugged them both before riding home on her skateboard.**_

Damon watched as younger Bonnie made her way home and did some chores, heated up a microwave dinner and sat watching food network reruns. He watched her green eyes flicker to the clock every few seconds and her vision is blurred by the time the clock gets to 11. She's crying now as she makes her way to her room and curls up in fetal position.

Damon shuts the door on the rest of the memory, glancing around at the other doors. They probably contained the same sad memories. He was hesitant to open them, it would only make him feel sorry for her and that's not what she'd want. Bonnie wouldn't want anyone feeling sorry for her.

Damon had been walking for a while implanting thoughts where he saw fit when he came to an intersection, the left and right hallways were more narrow than the main hallway but on the right he could see chains and huge pad locks used to secure the doors.

_Where there are big locks, there are big secrets._ He opted for the right hallway. It was darker here but his vampire vision had no troubles making out the shapes.

"Man, this place is big," Damon mumbled to himself but he could see light at the end of the hallway. _That's promising._

He walked into a hug circular room he would have expected to see in a movie. It had only one path to the center. The rest of the floor dropped off to reveal what Damon assumed was a bottomless pit. _But I could be wrong._  
"Someone's watching too much TV,"

But that wasn't what made the room interesting. It was the high ceilings that gave off artificial day light and the person sitting in the middle of the circle. Damon made his way closer to the circle, careful not to fall.

"Bonnie?" Damon whispered. She sat in a high backed chair, in an elegant black lace dress with her leg folded gracefully. Her hair framed her face in long spiral curls.

Bonnie didn't respond or look at him, not until he was standing right in from of her.

"There's a war going on."

"A war?" Damon asked her.

"Please don't repeat what I just said. I may just push you off the edge." Bonnie said, her green eyes snapping up to look at him. They were different though- her eyes that is- they were a few shades lighter giving the appearance of antifreeze and danger.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am Damon," She replied.

"No, you're different. You're not the Bonnie I know."

"Everyone has a side that they don't want anyone to see, you included Damon." She stretched out her hand to Damon, who reluctantly took it. It wasn't warm as he expected it to be.

The scene before him shifted and they were standing in the middle of a field.  
"You're asking all the wrong questions, Damon."

The looked around and squinted. "What questions should I be asking?"

Bonnie smiled. "Ask the questions that you want answers to."

"Fine. What do you mean there's a war going on?"

"A war between the side of Bonnie you know ,expression and me."

Damon's eyes narrowed and he leaned closer, "What 'side of Bonnie' are you?"

Bonnie casted her eyes downwards and then back up to meet Damon's with defiance. "The side she rejects. You can only be abandoned, left to your own devices and trampled all over so much without developing a few complexes and insecurities."

The wind picked up, whipping Bonnie's long curls into her face. She pushed them behind her ear slowly and the expression on her face as her eyes glazed over and she looked past Damon was almost heart breaking.  
Damon cleared his throat and Bonnie's eyes focused on him again, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"You and I are a lot alike, Damon." Bonnie whispered. Damon's eyes narrowed and he was about to question her further when the vibrant blue skies turned gray and cloudy. "Time's up, Damon."

The wind swirled around them, their gazes unwavering.

"Don't leave me here...Please." She whispered as Damon sat up next to the real Bonnie.

* * *

"Do you think it'll work?" Bonnie asked for the third time. She was chewing on her bottom lip anxiously.  
Damon casted his gaze outside and watched as the flakes of snow fell to the earth.

"No, I'm not sure Bonnie."

She gave him an annoyed look and sighed. "Sorry, I just don't feel any different."

Bonnie stood in front of the bookshelf, idly scanning the spines of the books. She picked up an Edgar Allen Poe book and flipped through the pages before turning to page one.  
Damon studied her carefully as her eyes scanned the page and put the tip of her thumb against her lips that were pressed in a thin line. Her fingers reached down, caressing the edge of the aged paper before flipping in; her eyes hungrily taking in word after word.

Her eye movement stopped, reading the same line over and over again.

Damon stood and walked up behind her and peered down over her shoulder. "Stuck on a big word?"

"No," Bonnie replied indignantly and spun around to face the smug bastard. "You're being a creep. I can feel you staring."  
She smiled at him and then took a step back.

"I'm hurt, is that what you really think of me?" Damon said with mock hurt.

Bonnie studied Damon's expression before turning the conversation serious.  
"What did you see Damon?" Pause "When you were in my head?"

Damon gave her a thoughtful, calculating look; a look that boarded on- what Damon would classify as -caring and made Bonnie sigh and turn away from him.

"Don't give me that look, Damon. I was on my own and I turned out just fine. I don't need your pity; it's not going to help me now."

She spun back to face Damon, their gazes locked.

"Lucy will be here on Thursday,"

"How did you find her?" Bonnie asked relieved to have a change in topic. She had only met her cousin once before and hadn't exactly been able to go through all the pleasantries. All Bonnie knew about her was that she was a Bennett and a free agent who didn't like getting pushed around.

"I have a few contacts who were willing to ask around, it wasn't easy but I got her. Can you hold out until then?" He asked hesitantly, he had smelt her earlier. She smelt like cinnamon, the way she always did after she did magic. It was dangerous for her to be dabbling in this any longer; she was already deep.

"I'll be fine," She whispered, the knee jerk answer she always gave her father.

She wondered where he was right now, even though he had taken up the mayor position in town he was never home so it didn't really make a difference to Bonnie. When she was smaller, he had at least made more of an effort to spend time with her. They had gone up to a small lake house they owned right outside of Mystic Falls. Of course he couldn't leave his work at home but it was filled with swimming competitions, board games, star gazing...

Damon walked up to Bonnie and grabbed both of her small hands in his. His azure eyes were searching her jade eyes for something. His breath was on her face, making her feel a little light headed. Why did he always have to invade her space like that? Her cheeks were on fire.

"Stop it, stop caring." Bonnie said helplessly. Damon let her yank her hands away from his grip "I'll see you later,"  
She said putting on her coat and grabbing her keys.

* * *

Bonnie paced restlessly; the tension in her neck was building. She massaged it absently. She was alone; thankfully, Elena and Caroline had made it their duties to baby her all the time so Bonnie barely had any time to herself.

Bonnie glanced at the clock, a few more hours and hopefully she'd be saved. She wouldn't admit it but Damon's idea has stopped her from going out of control and hurting people but the tension was still building with no way to get out. It had been so bad Bonnie had found herself on her hands and knees and a blood curling screams leaving her mouth several times. It was a miracle she hadn't pulled out all of her hair. The pain was so intense, searing.

Her body was running hot, it wasn't blood flowing through her veins; it was liquid fire.

She had passed out on the floor of her living room; the television was still on playing reruns of Scandal.  
Bonnie turned it off and shakily got to her feet; she grabbed her keys but stopped short. She couldn't drive like this.

Bonnie sent a quick text to Caroline and she sank back into the coach, she felt as if she was suffocating . A darkness was enveloping her. Her heart rate increased as she gripped the handles of the chair and tried to remain concious. Her body was tied and weak and every logical part of her brain told her to give in but she had a feeling that if she gave in, she wouldn't wake up again. It was too much for her and her eyes fluttered close reluctantly.

* * *

**AN: Okay guys so this is the end of the three part 'Buried By The Words Of A Liar' chapters. The next chapter's title has not been decided as yet but I bet you'll like it. :) Better than this chapter at least :'( **  
**Bye...**


	5. A Fine Frenzy

**AN: Hey guys another chapter here. Blehh. I think this is my longest chapter yet and not my best because I wanted more Bamon scenes but unfortunately _Fillers _ are a part of life. Sigh. So bear with me until next chapter when I get everyone tied up in a web of lies, sex and manipulation. ;) I'm officially obsessed with the Glee version of Shake it Out by Florence and the machines. Leave a review with your favorite song... If you wanna. Todaloo my darlings.**

* * *

_**Mancante Chapter 5: A Fine Frenzy**_

_Regrets collect like old friends __  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play _

Trapped in your own head.

_**How did you get there?**_  
_Aren't we always in our heads? Overthinking? Well I know I am. _

**_What do you see?_**  
_Nothing. It's dark... and cold._

**_Is it scary?_**  
_... Yes._

**_What is the last thing you remember?_**  
_*scoff* Too much bullshit. A better question you should ask is what the last thing I want to remember is. I want to go back to the days where juggling cheerleading and schoolwork are the hardest things in my life. I never asked for this life. _

_**I see. But don't you think everything you went through made you a stronger person?**_  
_Why all these question? I want to go back. Take me back. _

**Take me back to the simpler days.**

* * *

_Every demon wants his pound of flesh __  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn _

The pacing it was driving him crazy. Absolutely bonkers.  
"Can you stop?" Damon asked gritting his teeth as Caroline wore a path on his hard wood floors.

She stopped and sat suddenly, her leg shaking nervously. Damon couldn't blame her for being worried, Bonnie had been completely comatose when she found her and Lucy even had to perform what witchy mojo on her unconscious. Her body responded to the pain of course, with blood curling screams but she quickly fell back into the same state.

It's okay, he had told blondie when she had winced at every helpless sound Bonnie made. It was the same words he repeated to her now as she pressed the back of her right hand to her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut in frustration.

"It's not okay. It's been two days since Lucy did that spell. Isn't she supposed to be awake by now!" Caroline snapped.

"Woah there Vamp Barbie, don't go biting my head off. If you don't want my reassuring words then beat it. I'm not the one with the witchy mojo."

Caroline eyes snapped up to his and she sighed "Sorry, I j-just seem like the only one who cares. I mean, where's Elena? And don't even get me started on her dad! I can't believe he didn't notice something was wrong when Bonnie didn't call to check in."

Damon's eyes narrowed and he slouched a bit more in his high backed leather chair. He was worried, a bit more than he cared to admit but baby vamp seemed worried enough for both of them.

He opened his mouth – he wasn't sure if it was to re-ignite her hope or make some rude comment on how it was not necessary for her to be in his house everyday now.- but a scream cut it short.

Damon and Caroline shared a fugitive glance for a microsecond before making in up to the spare bedroom Bonnie was occupying in record time. Hmmm, could be a world vamp record, Damon mused idly before turning his attention back to the problem at hand.

Bonnie stood next to the bed looking wild eyed at Lucy who kept a hand palm first up to her in a placating gesture.

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind __  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around_

"Bonnie!" Caroline cried and she scooped her best friend up in a hug.

Bonne sank into it a bit hesitantly before glancing at Lucy and Damon.

"Care... Where are we?"

Caroline pulled away and frowned "You're at the Salvatore boarding house. I brought you here after you went into a mini coma! God! You scared me! Don't ever do that to me again."

Bonnie blinked and Damon and Lucy shared a worried glance.

"Caroline," Fear evident in her voice "Who are they?" Her eyes snapped back and forth between the two other occupants in the room.

* * *

_All of these questions' such a mournful sound __  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues drawn  
But it's always darkest before the dawn _

Elena, Caroline, Damon, Stefan and Lucy stood together in the kitchen casting fugitive glances at Bonnie who stood in front of the bookshelf, browsing the collection with a cup of tea in her hands and a blanket around her shoulders. She was fed and hanging on to the promises from Elena and Bonnie to explain, so she was browsing idly waiting for their little group meeting about her to be over.

"What kind of amnesia is this?" Elena whispered "It conveniently wiped all her recollection of the supernatural."

"This is peculiar. This certainly isn't a side effect of the spell. The spell is meant to strip away the ugly growth Expression tries to leave on your soul. This- this is purely mental." Lucy said leaning against the counter.

"What is the last thing she remembers?" Stefan asked, his brow creased in concern.

"First day of school .Junior year." Caroline offered and the whole gang turned to look at Bonnie, who sat reading the same Edgar Allen Poe book she had picked up the other day. She looked serene and unperturbed by all the staring.

"What are we going to tell her?" Elena asked as the silence grew, everyone occupied with their own thoughts.

"Nothing!" Lucy was quick to offer. Her face was alarmed and she composed herself when all gazes turned including Bonnie's turned on her. Her voice lowered and Bonnie giving up her attempt to eavesdrop turned back to her book. "I mean, there's no rush to tell her everything. I mean hasn't she been through hell already?"

_Shake it out, shake it out __  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah _

Damon scoffed "Do you really think lying to her will help? She's going to find out sooner or later. Something wicked this way comes is everyday in Mystic Falls. And plus she still smells like a witch."

"Damon." Stefan said warningly.

Damon leaned off the counter and rolled his eyes. "Do whatever you guys want. I could care less."

He grabbed his jacket that was on the couch next to Bonnie and inclined his head to her.  
"Bonnie," He said and he see and smell the flush that had made her way up her shoulders and to her face. She smiled slightly before bringing her knees up under her chin and held the book in front to her nose and mouth.

Damon was frozen in place, staring at her. He never though he had seen that expression from her and if he had to be honest it was kinda – cute. He guessed.

Bonnie averted her gaze and wiggled under the intensity of his gaze before moving the book from in from of her face.  
"Bye Damon."

Damon sputtered "Oo-h-h...Bye."

Elena, Lucy and Caroline were huddle together close to the stove and didn't notice the little exchange but Stefan had and if the situation hadn't been so grave he would had spared a chuckle at his brother's sudden shyness.

_And I am done with my graceless heart __  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn_

* * *

"Do you remember what year it is?" Meredith Fell asked as she checked Bonnie's pupils for signs that she may have suffered a concussion or something.

"Of course," Bonnie said growing impatient. She had been patient enough when her best friends had asked her to be when she had awoken in some stranger's spare room but this was bordering on ridiculous. She could clearly recall what she did yesterday; she worked out, went to see her Grams and watched a marathon of Criminal Minds but getting wasted enough to just go to some stranger's house wasn't on that list. "What is this about!?"

Meredith gave Caroline a look before choosing her words carefully "Bonnie... something's wrong."

"What?" Her brow scrunched up in confusion.

"You're a senior Bonnie. You already finished your junior year. You can't remember that past year."

"What?" Bonnie asked not comprehending "No. No. I clearly remember getting up this morning and getting ready for school. I was in my cheerleading uniform and I saw Elena and I was telling her sorry for her lo-"

Bonnie stopped her triad of words and snuck a glance at Elena who just pursed her lips and looked conflicted.

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back __  
And given half the chance would I take any of it back  
It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone  
It's always darkest before the dawn _

Everyone in the room looked uncomfortable- Bonnie for her words which seemed too harsh for what she thought was a raw wound and the others for a wound they would have to open when they tell Bonnie about her Grams.

"No, Bonnie. I'm sorry... but that was last year," Meredith spoke slowly hoping her calm voice would have a calming effect on her.

Bonnie ran her hands through her hair and then hung her head. "What has changed?"

Bonnie noticed as everyone shared looks and she braced herself.

"You're dad became interim mayor and Elena's dating Stefan." Caroline offered.

"Mr. Lockwood died last year, Mrs. Lockwood drowned last month... Caroline dated Tyler but he left town," Elena said. Caroline squirmed on the leather coach and smiled sadly.

"What?" Bonnie said but sat back as she listened to everything she had missed. Well almost everything, she could tell when they were keeping stiff from her. Elena always had a guilty expression on her face and Caroline would always be glancing at Elena to make sure she gave nothing away.

"What are you guys keeping from me?" Bonnie asked and Caroline eyes widened marginally.

"Nothing" Caroline said at the same time Elena said" It's your Grams." They both looked at each other and Caroline cursed under her breath.

Bonnie stood several scenarios running through her head about what could have happened to her Grams

"She..." Elena started tentatively

"Took that teaching position they offered her in Seattle. Remember you were talking about it and she decided it was best and..." Caroline said in a rush and then she trailed off.

"Or," Bonnie said a little dejectedly. "Right."

* * *

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't __  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat  
Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
But what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me _

Her Grams had left her, she knew she was being unfair but she couldn't help her pettiness. Even as she laid on her bed in her familiar room, something wasn't right. Well besides her having amnesia and all but something was different about Elena and Caroline. They felt colder and not emotionally but physically. It was weird. She felt different as well. Lighter, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She shrugged.

And that guy- Damon. She couldn't shake thoughts of him. Bonnie had tried to ask questions about him on the ride home but Caroline's mouth pursed into a firm disapproving line and her hands gripped the steering wheel so hard, her knuckles turned white so Bonnie decided not to pursue questions but she was still very curious. She just had to find another outlet to get answers.

So here she lay on her bed. On a Thursday night. Thinking about a smoking older guy. And school. And Jeremy who she apparently had a relationship with (She can't see it though because she still thinks of him as Elena's kid brother.). And how Elena and Caroline were different. But mostly about the smoking older guy – Damon.

_Shake it out, shake it out __  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah _

* * *

Caroline was back from dropping Bonnie home could tell Elena was pissed. No _beyond _pissed.

"What is your problem? What happens when all this shit blows up in our faces? She'll hate us forever!"

Elena squirmed in the leather seat and brought her legs up to her chest waiting for Caroline's response.  
"We'll think of something by then, Lena. Can't we just let her have some more time of being normal? Just because our chance at normalcy is gone that doesn't mean her should be too... besides she doesn't have any powers so she doesn't need to be a part of this world any more."

Caroline flopped down on the chair next to Elena and rested her head on her friend's shoulder. They sighed at the same time and began bracing themselves for all they lies they would have to tell to keep their best friend in the dark.

* * *

**Beta Reader wanted so If you're interested. Hit me up in my inbox xP **


	6. Breathing Fire

**AN: Wow, guys. I thought I was having a lot of success at first because I got over a thousand views on my first chapter but the views keep dropping quite a lot with EVERY chapter. Yikes! I think this is a sign that my writing is crap. But I promised myself that I would finish this story and I will ;so this chapter is for all my darlings who've followed my story and reviewed and promoted it on Tumblr and stuff. I love you guys, I really do and you guys have no idea how much your support means to me! =) **

* * *

_**Mancante Chapter 6: Breathing Fire**_

Lucy was still in town, somewhere. Lurking. And Elena didn't like it, one bit. I mean she only met Bonnie once before now and suddenly she knows what's best for her? Elena resisted the urge to scoff. Blood doesn't always mean love.

* * *

'_Damon sweetie,' she said trying to be serious. 'Baby. You have to be a good boy and listen to your father. You're the eldest be a good role model." _

_Ten year old Damon sighed and finally smiled as his mother played with his hair and began humming the song she used to sing to him when he was little. Today she looked so much better, some colour had come back in her cheeks and she was sitting up. But not all days were like this, some days, she couldn't even stand to open her eyes and would lay in bed all day. _

_Damon had come to appreciate every 'good' day she had because he knew it was infrequent and fleeting. Her humming turned into words and Damon snuggled closer in her arms._

" _Meet me by the moonlight  
And I will tell you a tale  
Must be told by the moonlight alone_

_In the grove at the end of the vale.  
You must promise to come for.." _

_She was smiling down at him with those blue eyes – a mirror of his own - like he was the most precious thing ever – _

Damon sat up and groaned. It had been God knows how long since he dreamt of his mother. Why now?  
If he concentrated really hard, he could still smell her long brown hair.

* * *

Falling into the routine of a stranger, that's what Bonnie was doing. Her body was accustomed to wake up early (Since when?) and not for the life of her could she figure out why she would ever. Ever. Choose to do AP Biology.

School had been brutal, the first day back and she had just tanked a pop quiz because – opps! – She has amnesia. She had a whole year and a half to catch up with, she had gotten early acceptances to several collages and she really wanted to graduate with a good grade point average and as a cheerleader.

Bonnie paid for her chai tea and went back to her table that was situated in a prime location, close to the back so she wouldn't be made. The Grille had become a sanctuary for her for the past week as she felt like even more of a stranger at home than she already did.

She kept her head down and tried to sink in some of the information but at the moment her brain was useless. She let out a sigh and tried not to facepalm herself when someone slid into the seat opposite her.

"Biology. Hmm, not my forte." Damon said turning her book to peer down at the diagrams and highlighted notes.

"Mr. Salvatore ," Bonnie inclined her head.

"Ouch. You make me sound old and sleezy all in one." He put on a mock wounded expression and smiled at her and she found herself smiling back.

"Sorry. Damon. But how old are you anyway?"

"I'm... legal," He said his voice turning into velvet and sex.

Bonnie chuckled into her chai tea and couldn't help but blush a bit.

Damon propped his chin on his hand and his eyes lost the little playful light it had a while ago. The silence was turning awkward for Bonnie when he spoke.

"Do you...really not remember me?"

Bonnie frowned, beginning to feel irritated "No, not that that's any of your business anyway."

"Ouch," Damon said looking down at the salt he had just sprinkled on the table; he began tracing lazy circles in it.

Pause "Is that all? Because I have a year worth of work to catch up on,"

"Actually," Damon said finally looking up at her through his long eyelashes "I would like to be friends with you Bonnie,"

Bonnie's eyes narrowed "You're saying that like we weren't friends before I lost my memory,"

Damon sat back now, still playing with the salt but his eyes were on her in a way that made her feel smaller? She straightened her back and kept her chin high.

"We weren't exactly friends..."

"But I was at your house,"

"We just kinda... run in the same circles."

"But we were never friends? Damon, I don't think you're telling me the whole truth because I would have loved to be friends with you," Bonnie said adding a flirty little smile at the end.

Damon, whom she hadn't noticed was tense, relaxed.

* * *

Caroline moaned as she came to her release and then Klaus followed soon after; throwing back his head and groaning out his pleasure.  
"Wow," He said pulling out of her and collapsing next to her. They laid in companionable silence with Klaus stroking her collar bone and her face.

"This is wrong," Caroline whispered. She had started being "friends" with Klaus recently after Tyler split town. She had seduced Klaus into giving up his mission to hunt Tyler down and kill him but what was supposed to be a one time thing turned into a two time thing... or probably 9 time thing. She couldn't remember. "You're tried on many occasions to use me and my friends – _and_ family as pawns in your little games."

Klaus sighed "The past is behind us Caroline... if you feel what we're doing is so wrong then why do you keep coming back to me?"

Caroline pursed her lips and shifted her head to stare at the ceiling. He was right, even though Caroline knew her friends would be beyond pissed if they ever found out, she couldn't deny that it felt so right to be here with Klaus. They were cut from the same cloth; someone finally understands her even though she barely understands herself.

She straddled Klaus' naked form and pinned his hands above his head. She searched his face for something... anything really. Probably something to cement her belief that he was worth it?

Klaus smiled at her and finally after a few moments of her intense studying, she captured his lips hungrily.

'_A__nyone who has never made a mistake has never tried anything new.'_Caroline thought before falling back in lust.

* * *

Rudy Hopkins sat on favourite leather recliner on one of his way too infrequent days off and pretended to read the newspaper while secretly watching his daughter.

She seemed different. She looked happy, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she could finally relax. A few days before he had been hesitant to lie to his daughter but Ms. Gilbert and Ms. Forbes made a really compelling argument. He thought back to their visit to his office, last Friday.

Rudy took off his glasses as the two girls he knew for most of their lives entered his office.

"Mr. Hopkins? Can we have a word?" Elena began timidly.

He indicated for them to sit. "What's on your mind ladies?"

"Well, you may know that Bonnie was using Expression right."

Rudy nodded. " talked to me already. I helped him find my ex-wife who in turn directed him to Lucy."

"Wait- Damon?" Elena asked surprise showing on her face.

Rudy nodded.

"It's about her memory," Caroline continued

"Her memory?" He stood "Lucy assured me there were no side effects of this... procedure."

"There wasn't- isn't. Look Dr. Fell says it's her own defense mechanism kicking in."

Rudy sat now; he pressed his hand to his forehead and then spoke in an all business tone. "What exactly happened?"

Elena's face clouded over and she sat back letting Caroline fully take the reigns in this conversation.

"Well, she can't remember anything after first day of Junior year."

Rudy sat back in his chair and let out a big sigh. "Thank you for letting me know la-"

"There's more," Caroline interrupted. "The reason we're here is because we haven't told her anything about all the supernatural going on in town and we don't want to."

"You're lying to my daughter?"

"Sir, with all due respect," Elena cut Caroline's response short. "You never liked the idea of her being a witch and now here she has a chance to be normal and you're worried about the ethical aspects of this?"

"Elena!"

Elena continued building up steam "I don't know if you know this or not but Caroline and I no longer have a chance at a normal life. We're stuck like this," She motioned with her arms "In a struggle with the supernatural forever and we really don't want that for Bonnie. We want her to be happy and have a normal life-"

Elena stopped suddenly and flushed at her sudden outburst. She had never really been that bold with Bonnie's dad. He was the scary authoritative parent that she barely got to interact with.

The silence in the room grew because no one dared to say anything.

"Fine," Rudy broke the silence after a while. "Now is that all? I have tons of work to do."

"No sir," Caroline said quickly.

* * *

Bonnie laughed and then pulled her jacket closer to her body, it was freezing. Damon shrugged and then replied with a nonchalant 'True Story'.

They walked leisurely through the barely populated streets of Mystic falls. Damon had hoaxed her into accompanying him for a walk when he had cornered her in a store shopping for Christmas presents.

It wasn't very hard actually. Bonnie was really laid back now, less cynical but had the same urge to pick up with his useless banter. Their conversations were amusing and Bonnie proved to be likeable.

Damon vaguely wondered why he had never notice Bonnie before. He brushed his thoughts aside as she asked him a question.

"So how come it's just you and you're brother?"

Damon shrugged non-committally "It's always been that way, I don't mind really."

Bonnie nodded and sighed. "Sooo, tell me about myself."

Damon gave her a curious look "What?"

"Well, you told me that we were never friends- so to speak – even though we ran in the same circles... sooo I deduced that I wasn't being my regularly awesome self. So that's why you didn't like me,"

Damon came to a halt forcing her to stop as well. "It wasn't you actually..."

Bonnie raised one of her well shaped eyebrows "Really?"

"Yeah, it's just that I was still hung up over my ex, Katherine and I was being a total asshole and you didn't want to put up with my shit,"

Damon shrugged, he had never really liked Bonnie's self righteous attitude but he did fantasize about teaching her every position in the Kama Sutra book over and over again until she couldn't walk.

"Huh," She said simply. "You must have been the biggest asshole ever then?" She prompted.

Damon began walking again. "I've done some things I'm not proud of."

"To me?" Bonnie asked catching up to his long strides "Are you taking advantage of my memory lost to try to woo me into liking you?"

Damon halted once more and spun around to look Bonnie deep into her green gaze. She was pretty damn insightful. "Look Bonnie, I'm self destructive and every time I lash out at the people closest to me it's usually to hurt myself. So what ever I did or didn't do, I didn't think. I just acted and if one day you get back your memory and you see what I terrible person I am- was; I want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ruining everything I touch."

Bonnie stood staring at Damon for a while, trying to decide what to make of him. She took hold of his cold hand- wincing a bit- and pressed it to the side of her face.  
"You can't ruin me, Damon."

Her full lips moved slowly and Damon's eyes were riveted on them. He leaned closer to her feeling her warm breath on his face. In this moment he could have sworn his heart had beat a few times. If that cold lump in his chest could actually beat, it would be liquid fire pumping through his veins.

Bonnie's eyes almost fluttered with lust and she tightened her grip on his hand that was resting on her face. His breath was making her light head all she knew is that she was going under.

Their lips were inches apart when Damon drew back and Bonnie opened her eyes fully. "I may have already," He whispered, tracing his fingers on her flushed cheekbone before taking back his hand and turning; leaving her standing there watching his retreating figure.

**AN: I think this is my quickest update yet. Man. Am I on a roll. :) I would sitll like a Beta. The position is still open. Please PM me if you are interested and I'll check out your Beta Profile. If not...it's fine. I mean... who'd want to be my Beta anyways? :'(  
Loooollll, I love you all my darlings! I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! **


	7. A Bittersweet Abyss

**AN: Hey guys. To the guest who reviewed the last chapter saying **_**"**__**Are you just saying ur a bad writer to get ppl to review? Not sure I like this form of manipulation. U should have confidence in urself and ur writing cos it's pretty great."  
**_**It's not a form of manipulation. I honestly think my writing is bad and my chapters never come out the way I want them to no matter how hard I try. It's only because I love Bamon and had so many ideas in my head and that I couldn't get anyone to write it for me the way I wanted; I took up this task.**

* * *

_**Mancante Chapter 7: A Bittersweet Abyss **_

**_My own misery is taunting me.  
The air stings my lungs, I can barely see.  
Wicked eyes surrounding me, the trees are watching silently.  
I could try to run but baby what's the point?_**

* * *

_'Where are ...going Bonnie? Baby? Stop, don't go... any... further.' _

The cold air stung her lungs as she gasped and became conscious. Bonnie blinked slowly to make sure she was seeing what was in front of her. And then again; she was standing at the side of the road, close to the forest line, in her pajamas and jacket. It was freezing.

Panic clawed at her chest and she patted her body anxiously looking for her cell phone. Relief flooded her when she found it and she speed dialed Caroline.

"Care! Care, please come get me," She almost shrieked into the phone. She looked around her trying to discern her whereabouts, "I think, I'm outside of Mystic Falls heading towards Charlottesville. Please Caroline, come get me."

"Relax, Bonnie. I'm coming," She said breathlessly into the phone before Bonnie hung up.

Bonnie began walking back to Mystic Falls, her pace quick and her body compelling her to glance suspiciously behind her now and then at the all consuming darkness and forestry that taunted her. Probably it was the feeling of disorientation that made the trees seem, taller and hauntingly sinister. The snow clinging to the branches like tortured spirits.

It was unnerving her bit by bit. She was feeling the urge to bolt when headlights came into view. She squinted at them; they were slowing down.

Caroline jumped out of the passenger side of the SUV before it came to a complete stop and she scooped Bonnie into a hug, burying her face in her hair.

Caroline held Bonnie at arm's length "Are you okay?"

Bonnie nodded and then Caroline stared at something beyond Bonnie's shoulder and stiffened, her nostrils flared slightly.

A man exited the driver side door and then his eyes too were captured with something behind Bonnie.  
Bonnie tried twisting in Caroline's vise tight grip to get a look but it was impossible. _When did Caroline get so strong?_

"Caroline, dear. Let's go." The man said, his accent strong - a collection of different nationalities, which made his voice sound like velvet and sex still had his eyes locked on whatever it was.

"What is it Care?" Bonnie asked but she was already being ushered into the back seat of the car and Caroline sat with her, tapping a nervous rhythm out on the handle of the door.

The driver, an older guy with a 6 o'clock shadow and light brown hair, drove like the hounds of hell were giving chase.

Despite the emotions fluttering in her stomach, Bonnie felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier. She pressed her face against the cool glass and let sleep take her.

* * *

_Feels like the walls are closing in on me  
I'm suffocating, I can barely breathe  
And you've got me right where you want me  
This is a side of you I've never seen  
You're not the girl that you used to be  
And you've got me right where you want me  
_

'_A teenage girl was reported missing this morning, "Bonnie_ heard the female new anchor say. She turned the volume up and sat cross legged on the coach with a bowl of cereal cradled in her nook of her left leg._ "Her name is Alisha Adams and she is 18 years old, African American and she was last seen near the out skirts of Mystic Falls. If you have any informa-"_

Bonnie turned off the tv and ate her cereal in thoughtful silence. She had woken up this morning pretty sure that the events of last night were just a dream but the shoes and jacket thrown haphazardly on her bedroom floor were proof that she had gone coco for cocopuffs and was now sleep walking.

_Oh great, first amnesia and now sleep walking. I'm a real freak show. I might just start believing my grams and think we're descendants of the Salem witches._

_Grams. A sharp ache was resounding in her chest and she reached for her phone, dialing the number, she knew by heart. _She was greeted by an automated voice  
"I'm sorry but the number you were trying to reach had been disconnected,"

Disconnected? Bonnie wondered, biting her bottom lip. She was about to pursue this little mystery further when her phone chirped with a text from Caroline.  
_**You ok?**_

Bonnie typed back a vague response about being tired and finished her cereal in eerie silence. It was Sunday, a slow day Bonnie usually put aside for chores and getting homework and assignments in order.  
She had already taken her morning shower and put a load of clothing in the washing machine.

Organizing a fast paced playlist that would block out all her other thoughts while she focused on the monotony of the tasks she had at hand.

It was almost 1 o'clock when she finished all her chores; including folding all of the laundry.  
After her soak in the bathtub complete with vanilla and honey scented oils, she stopped in front of her closet; picking out a pretty long sleeved sweater that Elena had gotten her two Christmases ago. She had deemed it her lucky sweater because the first day she wore it, Danny Williams, one of the cutest basketballers in the school had asked her to the school dance.

Bonnie chuckled at the memory and pulled her flat, knee high boots up on her leg. Making sure to layer up properly, Bonnie reached for her keys on the table near the door and then stopped suddenly, deciding to walk, since the snow had stopped falling.

She had been walking for a while , watching the way her breathe came out in puffs before she cut through shortcut to the path to her Gram's house.  
She watched the empty looking house and wondered if she really wanted to be here, in the early December air, it seemed even colder, like her Gram's essence had left the house. Normally at this time of the year, the chimney would be bellowing rich, herb filled smoke and the Christmas decorations would already be hung. Bonnie looked under the pot that she had once tired planting some peonies in and found the spare key. She looked around the unfurnished room and drew her jacket closer to her body in an embrace.  
Her Grams had left to pursue a better position in a good school. Her Grams had left _her._

But why wouldn't she have tried to contact Bonnie? Bonnie and her grams had always been close... where was she?

* * *

Caroline smiled down at Klaus' sleeping frame tempted to snap a picture of the innocent look on his sleeping face before slipping into one of his shirts that he had left on hanging on the chair next to the bed and tiptoed downstairs careful not to wake Klaus.

She browsed through the stack of blood bags in the fridge looking for a AB positive bag. Caroline knew for a fact that this blood type was pretty rare, so it was beyond her how Klaus always seemed to have it in stock.

She heated up her breakfast, crinkling her nose at the smell of heating blood but she had long since gotten over the repulsion she felt that it wasn't straight from the source.

"Caroline," A voice said over her shoulder. She turned quickly, her right hand splaying over her heart and her body bracing itself against the counter.

"Klaus," she said breathlessly, swatting him on the arm for scaring her. He smiled at her and she turned around to take her breakfast out of the microwave. Klaus wrapped his hands around Caroline's waist pressing his anterior against her posterior.

Klaus dipped his head and rested it in the crook of her neck. Caroline sipped her blood, enjoying the feeling of its warmth sliding down her throat. She poured the rest of the bag into another cup and then put it to warm.

"What was that last night?" Caroline asked.

Silence. "You saw it right?" She asked again, she turned and looked Klaus in the eye.

"I saw nothing, but I felt something. However the little witch got there; it wasn't on her own accord. Someone or something bigger is at work."

Caroline's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she clutched the cup of blood in her hands as if it was her lifeline. "We can do something right?"

Klaus tried not to roll his eyes at her as he sidestepped her to get the cup of blood in the microwave.

"Like what?" Pause "If it's one thing I learned in my many, many, many, many years, my dear is to try not to get involved with the witchcraft and ghosts too much."

"Ghosts? I thought they can only be visible when the veil between dead and living is thin,"

Klaus shrugged non-commtally ; suddenly looking bored. "Not my problem,"

Caroline pursed her lips and washed her cup, turning to stalk upstairs and get out of there when Klaus grabbed her wrist.  
"Caroline, I'm sorry. I know how much you care about your friends." He drew her closer. "I don't know what that was but it might be a good idea to keep an eye on Ms. Sleep _walking _beauty. "

Caroline grimanced at his joke. "Oh, honey. Don't quit your day job." She gave him a peck on the lips.  
"I should go check on Bonnie then,"

Klaus hoisted Caroline easily onto the kitchen counter "Do you have to? " He kissed her to stifle the protests he knew she was going to make "I've never done it on a kitchen counter before,"

Caroline smiled "Fine, but after that I'm going to go. I need to check on her,"

Klaus nodded before capturing her mouth with his.

* * *

Elena was standing in front of the Bennett residence ready to knock when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Elena?" Lucy's voice wafted over to her. She turned, taking in Lucy's long confident strides up to the front porch.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time. Lucy chuckled at their synchronization but Elena remained unamused.

Elena posed the question again to which Lucy smiled slyly "I am family," She said simply "Don't I reserve the right to drop in every now and then?"

Elena pursed her lips and nodded her head in consideration; making a big show of it "No. No, not really," She said finally. "I don't think after meeting Bonnie, what? Like twice that that makes you family."

Lucy smirked, taking a liking to her feisty attitude. "You know you remind me so much of Katherine,"

Elena looked as if she had just been slapped in her face, she stared at Lucy baffled.

Lucy continued, stepping onto the stair so she and Elena would be eyelevel "But where as she was so determined to survive, you're determined to protect your friends." Pause "Admirable but of no use because after all you're just a useless little girl,"

Elena was about to use her vampire speed to slap Lucy but Lucy predicting her move; brought her to her knees with aneurysms, one after the other.

Elena groaned through the pain ad tried to move but it was no use, Lucy was a very powerful Bennett witch.

"Don't bother," Lucy said when she finally let up the brutal assault. Elena struggled to her feet, using whatever she could as a support. Is that what it really felt like? Like your brain was imploding repeatedly.

A dull ache was still resonating in her head but she could feel her body mending itself.

"I don't think Bonnie's home," Lucy said pleasantly.  
Elena threw her a glare; the only thing she could really manage at the time and brushed past her and to her car.

Lucy smiled at her back and resisted the urge to begin laughing uncontrollably. Elena really was interesting.

* * *

Rebekah's high heels clicked on the marble floors; a stark contrast to the silence of the Mikealson manor.

"Niklaus," She says drawing her words into a song. "Where are you brother? I have a surprise for you!"  
She sighed at the silence that followed, she had really hoped to pay her big brother back for staking her- again.

If it wasn't for that April girl she would have still been in her coffin. Too bad Rebekah was parched; April could have been of some use to her. No use crying over spilt milk, she mused.

Rebekah made her way to her bedroom, organizing her clothing and packing them away; she was leaving this god forsaken house...but not without a bang.

* * *

Damon watched as Bonnie left the Grille, rubbing her hands together and pulling her scarf closer to her neck for warmth. He followed her, finally calling out to her as she opened her car door.

She looked surprised to see him, her face turning stoic as he stopped in front of her.

"Hi," He said taking in her blank expression.

"Hey," She replied now looking down at her boots. Damon resisted the urge to sigh and cast his glace away from her; to the well illuminated street behind her. All the decorations had already gone up in celebration of Christmas.

"Can, I convince you to take a walk with me?" He asked hopefully, he really didn't like how he left things with her the other day and after what Caroline told him about her sleepwalking spell; he became worried.

"Probably not," She said, jiggling her keys in her hand.

"Please?" He added, bending to catch her gaze.

"Fine, you have 15 minutes. After that I'm leaving." Pause "You can't keep me here,"

"You okay?" Damon asked when she locked her car and began walked with him in the direction of the high school.

"Why would you ask me that?" Bonnie asked, not bothering to look at him.

"You were sleep walking out of Mystic Falls,"

"Oh, that." Bonnie said and Damon waited for her to continue. He could tell she wanted to say more.  
"I would have gotten further," She said finally "But-"

"But?" He prompts

"I thought I heard my Grams voice telling me to stop. That's when I woke up."

Damon said nothing, worry clouding his features. This wasn't Sheila contacting Bonnie from the other side right? It was probably just her imagination.

"It's probably just my imagination," She continues, enjoying the silence Damon is giving her to talk stuff over. "But I've tried call her and I can't get in contact with her and I tell myself she's busy but I don't know. I feel wrong and lately... When I touch Elena or Caroline. I- I-I get a shiver down my spine. Like if.." Sigh "I don't know,"

"Have you spoken to Lucy?"

Bonnie nodding, kicking at the snow that clung to her shoes lightly. "I have, but it seems weird talking to her. I barely know her."

"But you talk to me easily," He smiled at her. She smiles back

"I do but that's because I feel calm when I'm near you,"

Damon nods and a smile tugs at his lips. Judgey likes him. But there's just that_ little_ thing about all of them lying to her face.

* * *

**That's all for now folks. I hope you liked this back to school special and I love all you darlings! Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
